Conflict of Interest
by MistFloo
Summary: SuperWhoLock When two formidable villains team up in order to finally extinguish the Doctor, will his new found friends who go by the professions of 'hunters' and 'consulting detectives' be able to stop the clock ticking on the timelord's time bomb, or will the resulting explosion tear away at his last good memory.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prologue to a SuperWhoLock story, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

'So,' said the man in the crisp suit. His slicked back hair and professional appearance rather contradicted his almost childish behaviour. That was, occasionally childish. With the odd flicker of wholly black eyes and lapses in emotion it was made perfectly clear this was no child.

'How do you like my deal?' The man sipped at his tea, looking out at the dreary city stretching out below them.

'I like it very much,' admitted the other man, tapping his fingers against his knee. He was a politician always however and would not consent to any deal before asking the burning question on his mind at that point. He relaxed against the back of the rigid chair and studied his...business partner. 'Only I have a question.' The tapping of his fingers and the thrum of the rain harassing the building exterior was lost under the sound of the other man's light chuckle. He narrowed his eyes but continued to tap absent-mindedly. It was clear this man was confident in his moves, his tactics impeccable. Any alliance must surely have some sort of benefit for him, some sort of terms or maybe a catch? So far all he was presented with was as sure fire way to get what he wanted, but the confidence that he would agree was off putting.

'Why?'

'Why... what?'

'Why a deal, why would you want to help me?' The demon's eyes were swallowed by darkness once again, and if the Master were a weaker individual he would have felt the emptiness of expression chilling. But the demon bared his teeth in a not entirely sane smile, placed his tea on the short table at his side and rose to his feet.

"Why?' The demon repeated, flicking down a small card. 'Why indeed.' The master accepted the card without much notice while the demon folded his coat over his arm and stalked to the door. The rain fell heavier and with it came the promise of brighter times. How sickening.

'Because I'm _bored_,' the demon waved in a comical fashion and left promptly, leaving the Master quite solitary. He glanced at the card in his palm reading:

Jim Moriarty

Consulting Criminal

Don't worry, when you're ready to talk, I'll find you.

'Hmmph...bored...' The tapping ceased but the rain continued his beat, and somewhere far far away, another thought of his heart in the pounding rain.

**~MistFloo~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor opened his eyes lazily at first, then jolted to a sitting position as he felt the cool ground beneath him. He glanced around the empty TARDIS, trying to piece together what had happened. After all, wasn't he just at with Amy and Rory? Had they not just parted ways after a Christmas dinner? It still felt like Christmas, a warm glowy feeling, but that didn't mean much in a time machine. A loud and all too familiar laugh from outside startled him. He would always recognise that voice.

The door swing open and-of all people- Martha stuck her head in.

"What're you doing on the floor?" The Doctor didn't respond, but Martha didn't give him a chance to. "Anyway I thought you said you had Christmas crackers in here, the others tired of waiting!" The door closed and the Doctor felt more confused than ever. It had been years since he'd seen her, hadn't it? He looked down at his hands seeing the familiar long sleeves of his overcoat, then the converse clad feet at the ends of his less gangly legs. A quick hand through the hair revealed coarse, sticky-uppy hair Donna was always teasing him about. Donna. That was a wound as fresh as yesterday. But...

Martha.

Donna.

Amy and Rory?

Tenth incarnation...something was off here.

Then Martha's words replayed in his head, she'd said others, that could mean the laugh he'd heard earlier could be..

The Doctor scrambled to his feet and wrenched open the TARDIS door, being met with several smiling gazes. The room itself was cluttered but cozy, filled with the intoxicating smell of turkey and a hint of what the Doctor suspected was wine. Bright banners and streamers hung jovially from the walls and a stereo was humming along to a Christmas tune somewhere.

"Did you find them?" Asked Martha, and all the Doctor could do was shake his head numbly. For the faces in front of him he never thought he'd see altogether again.

Jack, Micky, Martha, Sarah Jane, Jackie god help him, Donna, and finally pulling him into a quick hug was Rose.

"That's alright, Jack's got another story to tell," the others cheered and Jack downed the glass in front of him. "You alright?" Rose asked quietly. The Doctor realised he'd been staring at them rather slack-jawed.

"Yeah," he replied quickly, allowing himself to be pulled into a seat. "I don't think I've ever been better."

-line break-

"So I found a case," the voice echoed throughout the almost empty bunker. Sam was locked away in his room 'sleeping', though Dean suspected Sam was simply avoiding him.

"Oh yeah?" Dean called dryly, not feeling especially enthusiastic to go out. Cas entered the room and replaced his laptop with another that had a number of news articles open in several tabs. Rather than snap at him Dean reluctantly skimmed over the reports.

"So there's a couple of disappearances-"

"That's the eighteenth from the same block Dean," Cas pointed out and Dean blanched. He supposed trying to act indifferent around an angel doesn't really work; they can see all the patterns. Dean sighed and stretched.

"I guess we could check it out..."

"I suggest we leave in the morning," Castiel intoned, receiving a cough from the other man.

"Is there a problem?"

"Don't you think we should wait a little longer? See if anything else happens? I dunno, do some research?" Cas gave him a wry look.

"When have you ever wanted to research a hunt Dean Winchester?" Dean noted the use of his name again, something Cas was prone to when speaking with him. He'd seen somewhere repeating someone's name when speaking was a manipulation technique, but he didn't really mind the way it sounded from him. He guessed that meant he was well and truly manipulated already.

"Fine! I'll tell Sammy," he rose slowly to his feet, ending up standing a little too close to Cas. Despite all his time on earth, despite his time as a _human_ it was pretty clear Cas hadn't grasped how standing too close to another person was considered invasive, so Dean had given up reprimanding him ages ago. He didn't even bother saying anything when their arms brushed as they walked in opposite directions.

He didn't mind at all.

-line break-

"Long time no see huh?" John Watson called as the singular passenger exited the jet. Mary beamed as Sherlock practically danced over (okay not really but she could tell he was thrilled.)

"You just can't seem to get rid of me," Sherlock replied heartily, blinking bloodshot eyes. Mary pulled an arm around her husband and Sherlock's necks, pulling them into a brutal hug. After a stumble and a curse Sherlock asked;

"What is the purpose of this?"

"Shut up I know you want to." John pecked Mary on the cheek and slung an arm around Sherlock, and after a second's hesitation, Sherlock returned the gesture. (Minus the kiss.)

**Reviews are much appreciated. **

**~MistFloo~**


End file.
